Star Light, Star Bright
by juviass
Summary: Lucy and her Spirits had... interesting relationships. A series of shorts. 04 - Virgo: Punishment, Princess?
1. Gate of the Water Bearer

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"What are you _thinking_, giving me to that little _brat_?" Aquarius screeched indignantly. The whole Heartfilia Manor seemed the shake with her fury. "I'd rather take commands from a cat!"_  
_

"Hush, Aquarius. Lucy is asleep," Layla scolded with a disapproving cluck.

"Do I look like I care? Lucy's still a kid — she can barely summon me without passing out! I refuse to have such a weak owner."

"You cannot deny that she has potential," Layla argued. "Give her a few years, and she'll be as strong as — if not stronger than — me. Besides, Lucy will only become your owner if she chooses to become a Mage."

"The kid idolizes you, Layla. Why _would__n't_ she become a Mage?" Layla shrugged, and Aquarius let out a ragged breath. "And just what will _you_ be doing? Why are Cancer, Capricorn and I suddenly being given away?" she demanded, switching topics when she realized the previous one was a lost cause.

Layla gave the Water Bearer a sad smile. "In three days, it will be the seventh of July, X777," she said, toying with the key in her hands. "You know what will happen."

"And you intend to stop It? Are you _mental_?" Aquarius exclaimed. "I've lived for eons; I've seen It before. Sure, you're strong, but even _you're_ not enough to stop It!"

"I found a spell when I was in the town library two weeks ago."

"So what? I just told you, nothing can stop... Oh no." The Spirit paled in realization. "Layla, that spell... The price for casting it..."

"I know what the price is," the noblewoman said grimly. "But I don't intend to let It wreak havoc on the world."

"At least take us with you! We'll use some of our magic, too. We can help you with this. Please, you don't have to _die_, Lay—"

Layla cut Aquarius off, something that would have sent her spiraling into the neighboring galaxy had the situation been less serious. "Protect Lucy for me, alright?" She smiled again, and Aquarius saw Layla's lip quiver before her Gate was forced shut.

"...Damnit, Layla," Aquarius hissed from the other side of the Gate. She punched the golden gate, and gnashed her teeth together. "Why are you always so fucking _reckless_?"

**XxX**

_Water? What's Lucy doing in water? __Whatever, if she needs me, she'll call._

...

_Why hasn't she called yet?_

...

_Wait, is my Gate's light... dimming?_

...

_It is! Damnit!_

There was a bright light as Aquarius opened her Gate and materialized in the moral world. "Lucy_ — _" She stopped short when she realized she was underwater. She searched the water around her frantically, and saw a mop of sinking blond hair below her. Aquarius swore before turning and launching herself downwards, tail propelling her furiously through the water, hoping, _praying_ that she would get there in time —

Aquarius grabbed the girl's slim waist and shot to the surface of the water. She scouted for land, working way harder than she should've to keep both her and Lucy afloat. Spotting the shore of the lake, Aquarius made her way to it. She doubled her speed when she realized Lucy wasn't _breathing_, and immediately drew the water out of Lucy's lungs upon reaching dry land. The blond's eyes snapped open, then squeezed shut as she trembled and went into a coughing fit.

"Aqua...rius," Lucy managed in between coughs. "How...?"

"I opened the Gate myself," Aquarius said curtly. "Leo's not the only strong one here. But that's irrelevant. What's relevant is —"

"My bag!" Lucy exclaimed, frantically twisting and smacking Aquarius in the face with her hair. She sighed in relief when she patted the brown satchel at her waist, then cringed upon realizing that she had just interrupted _Aquarius_. "Ahem. Um. Go on?"

A vein throbbed on the Spirit's forehead, and a typhoon swallowed her owner. "As I was saying," Aquarius said as the typhoon disappeared and Lucy gasped for breath, "Why the_ hell _were you in the bottom on a lake?"

"It's a funny story, really," Lucy began with a nervous laugh. Aquarius gave her an icy glare, and Lucy shrunk back. "Well, we _— _we as in Team Natsu _— _were on an escort mission. We had to bring an heiress to her family's summer home, but we got attacked by some bandits on the way. Our client was cornered on a cliff, and I _kinda_ barreled through the bandits. i saved her from falling, but I ended up falling myself and I couldn't swim because I had six solid gold necklaces in my satchel and _pleasedon'tkillmeIdidn'tmeantofalloffI'msorry_."

Lucy yelped as Aquarius smacked the back of her head. "Don't _ever_ do that again," Aquarius hissed.

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Lucy squeaked. The Water Bearer absently drew the water off Lucy's body, then sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"You're just like your mother," Aquarius muttered to herself. "Always so damn reckless."

Lucy cocked her head to one side. "What?"

"Nothing," Aquarius snapped. "Don't call on me for the next three weeks. I'm going on a vacation with my boyfriend." After a moment, she repeated it again for emphasis. "Boyfriend. Something you'll never have. _Boyfriend_."

"Will you just leave already?" Lucy grumbled in annoyance.

"_What was that?_"

"Nothing! Have a nice vacation!"

"Hmph." Aquarius shimmered as she crossed the Gate, and swore heard a very faint _"Thank you_._"_ from the voice of a very familiar, very dead, noblewoman, just before she vanished completely._  
_

* * *

**This is the first of ten (maybe more, depending on my muse and if Lucy ends up with Libra and Pisces or not) installments in _Star Light, Star Bright_. I hope I don't screw this series over too horribly.**

**Anyways, regarding updates. Update schedules don't exist for me. Chapters come when my brain is actually functional and my muse isn't being a prissy little bitch. Which is about one per-cent of the time when I'm able to write/jot down ideas. Most of the time ideas come as I'm trying to sleep. My muse is an ass.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Gate of the Giant Crab

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"What hairstyle would you like today, ebi?"

"Something fancy. I'm going out for dinner," Lucy hummed as she settled on her chair.

Cancer nodded, and held up his scissors. "Right away, ebi."

The two settled into their usual system, with Lucy chattering away and Cancer nodding along, too occupied with her hair to properly respond. Once the Spirit got Lucy's hair into a curled updo, he backed away.

"Do you like it, ebi?"

Lucy touched her hair with a smile. "I love it. Thanks, Cancer. Do you mind helping me decide on an outfit, too?"

"Not a problem, ebi." The Spirit strolled over to Lucy's closet, where she held up two dresses for him to see.

"I was thinking of this one because it's less costly to replace, but I think the red one looks better. Only thing is, it's worth a month's rent."

Cancer surveyed the dresses for a while, before pointing to the red dress. "This one is nicer, ebi. If you're worried about it burning up, I could lend you a flame-resistant jacket, ebi."

Lucy blushed and coughed awkwardly. "Wh-Why would I need a flame resistant jacket? It's just..."

"A date with Master Natsu, correct, ebi?"

Lucy chocked and spluttered, "A date with Natsu? Are you mental? I mean, sure, he's nice, and funny, and really caring when it comes to people he cares about, and a teeeeeeeeensy bit attractive, but it's not like that's get me to _date him_ or anything like that—"

"Hey, Lucy, are you ready for our date—"

Lucy screeched. "EEEYEAAAAH NATSU GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"Ow! Lucy, that was my _nose_ you kicked—"

"She llllllllllllikes you!"

"HAPPY GET OUT."

"Master Natsu, what hairstyle would you like today, ebi?"

Natsu's face lit up. "Oooh, it's the Crab Dude!"

"IT'S _CANCER._"

"Yeah, that's what I said. Hey, can you make me look fancy? Can't have Lucy outdoing me on our first date."

"Right away, ebi."

"D-D-Date—" Lucy stammered. Natsu laughed.

"Heh, you're blushing!"

"Sh-Shut up!"

"I think the red on your face goes with the dress very well, ebi."

"U-Ugh..."

The bathroom door opened, and Erza strolled in calmly in pajamas and a towel slung over her shoulder.

"Lucy, I need some advice."

"Erza— Where—"

"I was showering."

"Don't you have a dorm for that?"

The Knight shrugged. "Your place was closer."

"Lady Erza, it's a pleasure to see you again, ebi." Cancer kneeled and handed Erza a bouquet of roses with one hand while cutting Natsu's hair with the other.

"The pleasure's all mine, Cancer. Is that a bee in the roses?"

Lucy screamed. "A BEE WHAT GET IT OUT GET IT OUT—"

"Lucy, calm down, Cancer's trying to do my hair—"

_Snip_

There was a brief moment of silence, before Cancer said, "My deepest apologies, ebi."

Natsu started to hyperventilate. "MY HAIR. IS THAT A CLUMP OF MY HAIR ON THE FLOOR?"

Gray casually jumped in from the window with a laugh.

"Well, at least _some_ of that girly hair is off of your head."

"I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN, ICE PICK."

"Okay. You have girly hair, Flame Brain."

Lucy wailed, but was ignored. "Why are all these people showing up in my house?"

"THAT'S IT. YOU ARE SO DEAD, FREEZER BOY."

"COME AT ME, FIRE IDIOT."

_Snip._

Silence. And then...

"_MY HAIR_."

"You got in the way, Master Gray, ebi."

"Haha, I like the new haircut, Popsicle!"

"Not like yours is any better, Heater Dunce!"

Erza glared. "Are you two fighting?"

"N-N-No!"

"Aye!"

"Good." Erza turned to Lucy, and said, with a serious look on her face, "Now, Lucy, I need you to teach me how to make someone fall in love with you. I mean, you got Natsu to realize that he could harbour romantic feelings, so..."

"Hey, I resent that."

"_Hmm_?"

"Nothing," Natsu squeaked.

Feeling that he was no longer needed, Cancer retrieved his scissors. "I shall take my leave, ebi."

"NO!" Lucy sobbed as she clung onto her Spirit. "You're the only normal person in this room! Don't leave me, Cancer!"

"I shall return with your jacket shortly. Farewell, ebi."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**Do I know what I'm doing? Not really. But what I basically wanted to show is how Cancer manages to keep calm and stick to his goal, which was getting the haircuts done, in the most chaotic of situations. And also his little crush on Erza.  
**

**Cancer was insanely difficult to work with. He doesn't have many lines. His character is simple, but we never see it in depth, so I had to bring in Team Natsu to kinda show his personality. So I'm sorry if this was crappy.  
**

**Ugh, I fear the chapters with Gemini and Sagittarius.  
**

**Well, time to go work on my _WRITTEN PROJECT _FOR_ PHYS. ED_. IN SUMMER SCHOOL. And study for my _WRITTEN FINAL_ IN _PHYS. ED. _WHICH TOTALLY MAKES SENSE.  
**

**Kill me.  
**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	3. Gate of the Golden Bull

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Warning: This is pretty much centered around a porn magazine. Why? Because it's Taurus' magazine.**

* * *

"Lucy, you are drunk. Please stop," Mirajane begged as she watched the Stellar Spirit Mage down her tenth shot of whisky. Which was confusing the barmaid a lot, because she had stopped giving Lucy alcohol when she had her fourth.

"No," Lucy hiccuped, slamming the glass down on the table. "Another!"

"Ah-ah," Mirajane tutted, swiping the shot glass away from her. "Why don't we talk about this instead? Drowning yourself in alcohol isn't healthy for you."

"This guild isn't healthy for me," Lucy grumbled as she propped her cheek on the table. "My Spirits aren't healthy for me. _Porn_ isn't healthy for me."

Mirajane's smile didn't even waver. "And why is that?"

"It's all Taurus' fault," Lucy wailed. "That stupid bull left his stupid porn magazine on my bed. I don't even know what he was doing in this world! And do you know who found it?" She didn't wait for an answer. "Erza found it! And now she won't stop asking me to explain it to her! How am I supposed to explain kinky Spirit World lesbian sex?"

"You read it?" Mirajane asked, genuinely surprised. "Wow, I never took you for that sort of person, Lucy."

"I— No, it was only to— Goddamnit, Taurus, get out here!" She summoned her Spirit with a wave of her Key.

"MOOO! LUCY-SAN'S BOOBS ARE THE BEST!" Taurus declared as he materialized. "What can I help your boobs — I mean_ you_ with, Lucy-san?"

"Explain to Mira-san why I was reading your stupid porn magazine!" Lucy commanded, pointing her finger in a drunken stupor.

"Lucy, Taurus is the other way," Mirajane said lightly. Lucy swivelled on her heel, and Mirajane leaned over the bar to shift Lucy to the right. "There we go."

"You were reading my magazine? I'm so moooo-ved that you enjoyed something of mine, Lucy-san!" Taurus cried, tears of happiness streaming down his face.

"You read it?" Erza suddenly asked suddenly popping up beside Taurus. "That's great, Lucy. Now you can explain this weird item that's—"

"Erza-san! Your boobs are just as marvellous today as they were the last time I saw you!" Taurus greeted cheerfully.

"Down, you perverted beast," Erza said with a glare. "Or you shall receive punishment."

"Punishment?" Taurus asked eagerly. "Please, Erza-san, punish me!"

"No Taurus, I need you to explain why I was reading porn!" Lucy huffed.

"You were reading porn?" Cana asked, sliding into the stool beside Lucy. She slapped the blonde's back with a whoop. "Congrats on reaching a new level of maturity!"

"Lesbian porn," Erza clarified helpfully as she clubbed Taurus in the head.

"MOOOOO! Another woman with great BOOOOOBS!"

"Taurus, the porn!" Lucy whined.

"MOOOOOOOOO! The moooo-tiful women around me with the mooooo-tiful breasts are better than any porn!" Taurus announced. "Oh, but Lucy-san's boobs are still the best, I promise!"

"That's not the point!" Lucy shouted, but her distressed cry fell upon deaf ears. She slumped in her seat, and Mirajane gave her a sympathetic look.

"Here, have a drink," offered the barmaid. Lucy gave a weak smile.

"Thanks, Mira-san."

* * *

**Guh, awkward ending. I couldn't really figure out how to end this. How do you end a conversation about porn and breasts?**

**Anyways. This is probably going to be where I either lose a great deal of readers, or gain a great deal of readers. But on the bright side, the next chapter won't be as perverted.**

**Maybe.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Gate of the Maiden

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Virgo still remembered the very first mage who owned her.

The mage was a young woman; roughly twenty years in age when Virgo first met her. She was an heiress who had received Virgo's key from a maid that had found it mixed in with her laundry, and automatically assumed it to be the lady's. The heiress was confused, but she had read stories about rare golden keys that would summon a celestial spirit to do the summoner's bidding, and was eager to test if this was true or not. She _swished_ the key and chanted a mantra that had been drilled into her head after reading about it for years, and, just as the tale had said, a Spirit materialized before her eyes.

The heiress screamed.

Turns out, Virgo had been in the middle of a shower when she was called upon, so she had materialized in the heiress' room clutching a towel with soap suds still in her hair.

"My Lady," Virgo had said with a bow. The chains around her wrists got snapped on the towel, causing it to slip from her grip, and all hell broke loose.

The heiress' maid fluttered around her anxiously as she screamed again and went into a fit of coughs. Virgo bowed again and excused herself with a _poof_.

"Punishment, My Lady?" Virgo had said upon returning a few minutes later, fully clothed and dried this time. Her master, however, was sitting bent over on her bed, white-blond hair obscuring her face as she coughed. Her maid held a glass of water in one hand and stroked her back with the other, but the coughs didn't subside.

Virgo cocked her head to the side. "My Lady?"

"It's... nothing much," said the heiress between coughs. Her eyelids shuddered closed over her brown eyes. "The... shouting just... agitated my throat."

"You mustn't talk, Mistress!" her maid said worriedly. "You'll only make it worse!"

"Is My Lady ill?" asked Virgo. The heiress shook her head, but her maid's angry "Yes you are, Mistress, you've been bedridden for _years_!" said otherwise. Virgo nodded. "Excuse me for a moment," she said, before disappearing back into the Spirit World again. She returned with a small bag of medicine.

"Take this, My Lady," said Virgo as the maid backed away to allow the Spirit to take her place. "It will soothe your cough." She took out a folded packet of medicine, and tipped the contents into a glass of water. She swirled it around a bit, mixing it, before handing it to the heiress, who accepted it with a shaky hand. The heiress slowly drained the glass, and after a few deep breaths, her cough completely subsided. She gave Virgo a warm, kind smile.

"Thank you," she said graciously.

"There is no need to thank me. Now," said Virgo with a bow, "Punishment, My Lady?"

**XxX**

Now, millennia later, Virgo couldn't help but see her first master in Lucy. They were already quite similar in appearance, their hair colour being the only noticeable difference, they both had a passion for books — as Virgo had learned over the five short years she had spent with her first master, and they both cared deeply for their Spirits. So whenever she was summoned by Lucy, Virgo felt that it was only fit for her to respond with,

"Punishment, Princess?"

* * *

**I'm back frickers.**

**I honestly have no excuse for not updating this story. My workload's been pretty decent and I've actually quit/pulled out of a lot of clubs and stuff that I joined last year, so this is entirely my fault for procrastinating writing this. And I'm not even that satisfied with this chapter, but I knew that I wanted to dig deeper into the meaning of Virgo's trademark "Punishment, Princess?" and so this thing came into existence.**

**Also I really felt like I needed to get Virgo finished so I could move on to Sagittarius. Which is probably going to come out after another few months ahahaha**

**I'm sorry.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
